Kurt 10: Heroes United
A crossover between Kurt 10 and Albedo 10. It takes place in between Season 1 & 2 of Albedo 10, and Season 2 & 3 of Kurt 10. Movie In Kurt's Timeline Kruti as Biohazard was training with Ben as Heatblast. Biohazard made the grass around Heatblast wrap around him. Heatblast burned out of the grass and shot a fireball at Biohazard. Biohazard turned into TimeWalker and blocked it. Heatblast timed out. Ben: He's new. 'TimeWalker: I wonder what he does... TimeWalker slammed down his staff and vanished. In Albedo's Timeline TimeWalker teleported down in front of Ben as Ult. Cannonbolt. UC: Nice new alien Albedo, but it won't save you! TimeWalker: Who's Albedo!? UC rolled at TimeWalker, who turned into Man-Bat and flew over UC. Man-Bat: Who are you and what the fudge is going on!? UC turned into Terraspin and flew at Man-Bat. Terraspin: What, did you get amnesia or something? Man-Bat: Enough of this! (transforms) Kid Buu! KB used his kamekameha on Terraspin, knocking him out of the city. KB: That guy was annoying. Vilgax ran over and grabbed KB by the arm. Vilgax: We have to go Albedo, nice alien by the way, Ben is sure to send Plumber reinforcements soon. KB: WHO THE DUMP IS ALBEDO! Albedo: I am! Albedo was standing on the roof of the building in front of the two. Albedo: Vilgax, get away from him. (transforms) Spidermonkey! KB: Really? An Aracnachimp? (transforms) Rhino! Spidermonkey jumped at Rhino and punched at him. Rhino dodged, grabbed Spidermonkey by the tail, and smashed him into the ground. Spdermonkey turned into Big Chil and phazed through Rhino, freezing him. BC: That was easy enough. Rhino turned into Diamondhead and broke free of the ice. Diamondhead: Did you really think that would work? BC: Kinda...(transforms) Echo Echo! (goes Ultimate) Ultimate Echo Echo! UEE used his sonic cry to start shattering Diamondhead. Diamondhead turned into Powerhouse and threw napalm bombs at UEE, defeating him. Vilgax blasted Powerhouse in the back with his eye lasers, causing him to stumble forward. Powerhouse: Why you- Zorgatrix: Criminal Vilgax and Antihero Prime Kevin seen nearby. Powerhouse: See ya later! Powerhouse flew off, and UEE got up. UEE: Go get reinforcements Vilgax. I'll follow the rogue Omnitrix wielder. UEE flew off and followed Powerhouse. At The Warehouse Powerhouse smashed through the roof of the warehouse holing Paradox's timemachine. Prime Kevin was strapped to a holding device while Vilgax (Lets call Kurt 10 Vilgax VK and Albedo 10 Vilgax VA) was standing in front of the timemachine. VK: Good, you're here.You can watch me achieve ultimate power! Vilgax pressed a button on a nearby console and a blue beam show out of Prime Kevin's chest into VK. Prime Kevin was turned into Kevin Levin (OS) while VK got a red aura around him, giving him all the powers of Prime Kevin. VK: Wiht this power I can rule this universe! Powerhouse: Why didn't you just do this in our timeline? VK: This timeline has potential allies, and more importantly, doesn't have you! UEE smashed through the roof behind VK. VK: You must be Albedo. My potential allies will pay me well when I bring them both of your heads! VK shot huge eye lasers at UEE, smashing him through the wall and detransforming him. Powerhouse threw enough napalm bombs to make the warehouse implode. Floating above the destroyed warehouse was Powerhouse holding Kevin and Albedo by the back of thier shirts. Powerhouse then flew into Sixsix's ship. Sixsix: Godnea do co so Powerhouse: Whatever, just get us out of here! Sixsix flew his ship away while VK pulled himself out of the wreckage. Albedo and Kevin woke up a short time later. Take Down Time! Albedo: I can't believe Vilgax would betray me again! Powerhouse: It isn't your Vilgax, but my Vilgax. Its gonna take all four of us to take him down! Albedo: Four? Powerhouse: You, me, Kevin and Sixsix. Five if you count your Vilgax. Albedo: Well then, lets take down your Vilgax! Powerhouse: You woke up just in time. We're abour to land in front of the Forever Knights castle he took over. Sixsix's ship landed and Kevin, Powehouse, Albedo and VA ran out. Sixsix called out and flew away. Powerhouse: Coward! VA: He said he'll be back with reinforcements. Powerhouse: Oh. I can't understand him! The four walked through the defeated knights. In the throne room VK was fighting the last two knights and the red Forever Ninja. VK froze one knight and broke the second's neck. The ninja drew its swords and charged, but was ripped in half. Powerhouse; Take him down! (goes Ultimate) Ultimate Powerhouse! Albedo: Come on Vilgax! Lets have some fun! (transforms) Silverbull! Kevin picked up one of the swords and VA drew his sword, then the four heroes charged VK. VK knocked Kevin away and dodged UP's fireballs. He then grabbed Silverbull by the horns and threw him into UP, sending them smashing down next to Kevin. VK then blocked VA's sword and punched him in the face, sending him tumbling down. Kevin groaned and pulled himself to his feet. Kevin: Can't lose! Kevin grabbed Silverbull and UP's trixes and absorbed the., becoming Omega Kevin. He then grabbed VK by the throat and absorbed the red aura from him, making VK lose Prime Kevin's powers. VK then blasted OK with eye lasers, causing him to stagger back. VK then flew away. OK made a portal that he dragged UP into. THE END Characters Heroes *Kruti Negason *Ben Tennyson (Kurt 10) *Albedo *Vilgax (Albedo 10) *Prime Kevin(deceased) *Kevin Levin(Kurt 10/debut/only appearence) *Omega Kevin(debut) *Forever Knights(debut) *Forever Ninja(debut/destroyed) *Sixsix Villians *Ben Tennyson (Albedo 10) *Vilgax (Kurt 10) Aliens used By Kruti *Biohazard *TimeWalker *Man-Bat *Kid Buu *Rhino *Diamondhead *Powerhouse *Ultimate Powerhouse(debut) By Ben (Kurt 10) *Heatblast By Ben (Albedo 10) *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Terraspin(debut) By Albedo *Spidermonkey(debut) *Big Chill *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Silverbull(debut) Trivia *The second Kurt 10 movie *It has been confirmed that a character dies in this movie Category:Krosskothen Category:Movies Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Specials Category:Albedo 10 Category:Multiple Series